


The Chessmaster and his Robin

by Bonebreakjack



Series: Bad things Happen Bingo Jack Card [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M, Tim obsessing over Jason, Villain!Tim au, it kind of gets creepy, nsfw at the end, stalker!Tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonebreakjack/pseuds/Bonebreakjack
Summary: For Bad Things Happen BingoVillain AU in which Tim never became Robin and instead became a villain that took down other villains. All while being mostly unknown to the public.





	The Chessmaster and his Robin

**Author's Note:**

> (Prompt: "Forced to beg" Chestmaster and Red Hood. [main universe for this au. Tim figures out Red hood is Jason and his old obsession for the Robin returns)

 

Tim leaned back in his chair, his feet balancing him as he looked at the monitors, his face aching from the punch he received today. He decided to review the footage from the 'failed' heist as new information has been brought to his attention....and need.

 

Images projecting a strong muscled figure across the rooftops, in the warehouses, and on street corners. Broad shoulders leading to a solid waist and thick muscled thighs had Tim near _ drooling.  _ **Or really the knowledge of who the man was and Tim comparing the awkward teenage body of the past to this new filled out version did.**

 

Robin, the man was the former Robin. _ HIS  _ Robin. All snark and quick wit, paired with a lanky strong body that he remembered being cradled and safe in. Robin had been so  _ warm  _ it was feeling the young boy had been unfamiliar to, with his cold home and absent supposed loved ones. He was rough but so kind, had always been checking on him and his wounds, making him feel noticed and  **alive** .

 

If the first Robin had been sunshine that brought you out of the darkness, his Robin was like a warm fire you cuddled around letting him seep into you with his care.

 

Tim hadn’t even begun his career in the undergrounds as a faceless villain when Robin and Batman has saved him. He had been sick and tired of Gotham and its endless misery caused by these assholes that damn nearly roamed wild.  _ They need leashes on those mad beasts _ . And Tim decided if Batman and Robin were no longer enough, he had to do something. They were amazing but they were so painfully human too, no matter the legends that surrounded them.

 

Their moral code would also prevent them from doing away with certain ones( _ a code that would later bite them when Robin had been lost to the Joker _ ). And though he had admired it and their tendency to stick to it....

 

It was flawed in this modern world of Gods and Monsters. A more... _ malicious _ approach was needed.

 

But Tim was young thought himself immortal like all young do and got far too over his head.

 

He had used his skill that had been tracking Batman and Robin in secret on the villains instead. Unfortunately it was his first time facing such mad men and underestimated them and overestimated himself. He was lucky that Duo had also been looking into the meeting otherwise he would not be here. That the villains thought he was a stupidly curious brat that stumbled on them hoping for a picture to get some money.

 

_ And that neither side knew he was their to observe them in their natural environment. _

 

At worse he was scuffed up, to be honest he was surprised he was noticed at all. that tends to not happen with him, he always seems to blend into the background....But Robin had noticed. Noticed immediately and took him from danger, refused to let him out of his sight until he was safe and at home.

 

Seeing him fight was mesmerizing, the sheer restraint he could see being throttled back into the teens body was amazing. There was something raw and feral that was being sharpened like a fine blade into grace and power instead. A perpetual smile on Robins face, confident and bright, with a slight edge.

 

Tim had followed the Duo but mostly Robin a lot more after that. Both to keep the villains from remembering his face if he showed up too often and to sate his curiosity on Robin.  Robin had an amazing memory it seemed, he immediately knew who Tim was and would continue to greet him every time they met.

 

It was so warm, feeling that attention, the care, and memory.  **Tim could drown in it.**

 

And then Robin had died and Tim had never felt colder.

 

Batman damn near fell apart and went feral himself on the city. Tim almost didn't want to stop him, wanting him to cross the line and kill the man who killed his Robin.

 

He was glad the first boy wonder came back and did it instead. The blue bird soothed Batman enough from crossing the line, and making Tim remember why Batman is the one who should not cross it. His grief nearly stopped him from seeing the big picture and Tim knew he had to step in.

 

And thus the Chessmaster was born. Pitting villains against villains letting those beasts take each other out and leave Batman and his clan to clean up the rest. Stealing money, goods, services, deals from villains and giving it to their victims instead.

 

He gained notoriety, though no one knew who he was and still hadn't been caught, and had been carefully crafting Gothams crime to be more advantageous.

 

And the Red Hood comes, stomps all over his chess board, taking pawns, knights, and bishops alike.

 

Tim could kill he was so pissed. How dare that brute muscle in on his hard work and throw it to shit! Black Mask was bastard he had been carefully crafting his down fall and it gets screwed by a brute in a motorcycle helmet.

 

... _ Only he wasn't a brute _ ..When Time really looked into it, each confrontation and appearance was deliberate stroke of fire and smoke. A building inferno threatening to engulf the villains and criminals, along with innocents, if not tended to well. That is too smart for a common brute to handle, only someone who knew how they functioned could do that balance act.

 

Tim heard more than felt himself unbuckling and zipping down his pants. It had gotten too tight due to his rising erection as he began thinking of Hoods carefully crafted plans to get Joker out of Arkham, the mobsters all being corralled in Black gate, and his initial meeting with him destroying Tim's fake heist. Being on the receiving end of the newly forged blade that his Robin had become. The Red Hood.

 

_ An intelligent man is hard to find these days. _

 

The warmth of the fire had been replaced with the heat of an out of control furnace. At time warm caring when you knew the perfect spot, but brutal and lashing to those it deemed unworthy. The fire felt like it would burn Tim and he just might let it.

 

But no control, he needs control. He has a job to do, a city to clean and tidy. He can't let it consume him. So he must tame it, to keep that warmth by his side again. To once again be the receiver of his warmth and attention.

 

But first Red Hood needed to be punished. He couldn't just be let off scott free after destroying  Tim's work for Black Mask.

 

Or the fact he went and got himself killed and leaving Tim cold and alone.

 

Tim teased himself, fingers rubbing the head of his hard erection, at the thought of the man beneath, hurt, tired, but unrelenting and struggling.  His movements no longer restrained but unleashed and unashamed of his own strength. Him getting tangled up in Tim's trap and left to his his mercies. He would tease him at first, playing with knowledge on Hood's identity. And play at his own. Convince the man to join him as they have similar goals to clean up Gotham.

 

His fingers pumped his length as he thought of the young man tied down, using that aggressive energy to fight and resist him. The thrill to tame someone that wild and turn their energy into something more...intimately passionate. To seduce someone so strong willed and make them beg for him.  _ To beg to stay with him and be with him. _

 

Tim wanted to feel those thick strong thighs  _ quiver  _ under his hands as he sliced the Kevlar apart, deliberately nicking skin just so he could have an excuse to his press lips to the cuts. Hold his thick waist down and feel the muscle ripple under his fingers. Peel his whole suit off and leave him vulnerable, open,  _ begging _ , and naked all for Tim's pleasure.

 

To beg to be touched, to be kissed, to be filled, and sore.

 

To beg for forgiveness for leaving Tim, to pay for that transgression with his body and mind. Let that new burning warmth he possessed to reheat Tim's cold body and soul. To  _ stay _ .

 

Sweat was making his shirt stick his body, his hands speeding up as thought of strong thighs wrapped around his waist and drove into the vigilantes body. Taking, taking, and taking all that he could from him so he can be warm and noticed again. Wanting to feel lips on his neck and making bite marks Tim will have to hide with his sweaters and pretend they were bruises.

 

Tim marking and branding the man with his teeth and tongue, and cum. So he couldn't walk without feeling or needing Tim inside of him. Until every single cell in his body couldn't move without needing him, begging to be needed by him.  To kiss and melt into each other and until they could barely tell where one started and the other ended.

 

To be obsessed with Tim as Tim is with him. To show Tim the eyes that were hidden from him so long in a show of trust as a final claim Tim would have on him.

 

With a grunt he felt his seed splattered all over his hands and floor, hunching over quickly from the powerful orgasm rifling through his body. Harsh breaths shook him as he cooled down. He let his cheek rest on the cool desk,  The images of Hood on the screen bringing his mind to focus. Letting reality sink in as his delusions waned in the place of logic.

 

Hood would not want him now,  not as the criminal he is, nor as the supposed sheltered rich brat either. He's not suitable yet, to have Red Hood want him and need him. He doesn't have that much to offer to peak the fiery males attention yet. For Tim to work his magic and weave webs around the man that he won't want to break free from.

 

But even so, if he doesn't want Tim now.....

 

"Don't worry, eventually, I'll make you beg for it.....Jason"

  
  



End file.
